


Jealousy At It's Finest

by babynono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Na Jaemin, Cute, Cutesy, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Sulking, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Jisung is not the type of person to be jealous, of course Jaemin is responsible for it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Jealousy At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is a little jelly boi.

Jisung and Chenle sat on the couch, watching the live performance. Jeno and Jaemin were paired as dancing buddies, their chemistry with each other was amazing. Amazing enough to tug a string at Jisung's heart... "Chenle, can we watch something else." Jisung spoke up. "Uh, sure... But I thought you wanted to watch Jaemin-hyung," Chenle rubs the back of his head in confusion. "Not anymore." Jisung shakes his head. Chenle shrugged, changing the channel to a cooking show instead. "Uhm, actually... I'm sleepy, I'll just go to bed." Jisung mumbles. "Oh, that's fine. Goodnight then Jisung," Chenle blinks. Jisung quickly rushes to his bedroom, strings of jealousy tugging at his heart.

Chenle looked at Jisung's door, startled as Haechan scared him. "Yah! What was that for..." Chenle clutches at his chest. "Nothing, haha! Oh, wheres Sungie?" Haechan grins. "He went inside to sleep.. but hyung, you know what was really weird?" Chenle whispers. Haechan leans his ear, listening. "Jisung looked jealous when he saw Jeno and Jaemin dancing together." Chenle nods. Haechan gasps, "Jisung and Jealous don't fit in the same sentence together, it's impossible. He never gets jealous," he mutters, thinking. "That's what I thought!" Chenle nods aggressively. "Let's deal with this tomorrow," the two whispered at each other.

Jisung laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he remembered the performance, and he remembered their faces. Jeno and Jaemin smiling at each other as they danced gracefully, Jisung hated the way Jeno looked at Jaemin. "Nana-hyung is mine... not his..." Jisung muttered under his breath, sulking as he tugged his blanket. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about what the two were doing now. They would be back at the dorm room in a couple of hours, but other than that. Jealousy was really not a good look on Jisung.

Jisung woke up to the sound of Haechan yelling and laughing, he sighed, contemplating whether he should get up or not. After a long mental debate with himself, he finally got off the bed.

Jisung walked to the living room, finding Chenle huddled into the corner of the couch. Haechan chatting away with Jeno, Mark half-asleep on the couch, while Renjun wasn't in sight... and of course, Jaemin smiling widely at him. "Jisungie!" He called, motioning the boy to come towards him. Jisung squinted his eyes, pouting when he saw Jaemin break eye contact for a moment to speak with Jeno. Being the jealous one, he dragged Chenle out of the dorm with a hmph. Leaving Jaemin shocked... and not to mention the others too.

Chenle blankly stared at him, "Jisung? You okay?" He asks the younger. Jisung's lips in a pout, he was sulking again. "Are you... jealous of Jaemin and Jeno?" Chenle smirks, grinning. "N-no! M-m.. maybe? Yes..." Jisung lowered his head down, frowning his pouty lips. "Jealousy is not a good look on you," Chenle laughs.

The two went back inside, Jaemin hugged Jisung by the waist. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" He asks, rubbing soothing circles on Jisung's waist. Jisung puffed his cheeks out in a pout, and he nodded a yes. 

They walked to the living room, Jisung stopped as he found Doyoung and Jeno on the couch, cuddling. "H-huh? What's Doyoung-hyung doing here?" Jisung blinks, confused. "Of course to see you guys," Doyoung smiles. "Hyung! What a lie!! You're just here to see your favorite dongsaeng, also known as your boyfriend!" Haechan shouts out, rolling his eyes. Jeno blushes, covering his red face. Jisung in awe, Jaemin looked at him confused, asking if he was okay.

"Uhm, on second thought Nana-hyungie.. I just kinda remembered, I'm not mad." Jisung grins mischievously, hugging Jaemin. Jaemin didn't question the boy, and just laughed and pecked his forehead. Oh Jisung, who would've known? Your jealousy would've only lasted this long.


End file.
